


Moonlight Saga: Lost Throne

by x1The9x9Swordsman0x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1The9x9Swordsman0x/pseuds/x1The9x9Swordsman0x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re'ana will soon turn 19 and she is to celebrate her birthday within the walled city.  But, it would seem that the fates have sent a night guard and a dark dream to keep her from enjoying her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

Chapter 1  
First Meetings

 

“I don't see why I have to learn about this,” Princess Re'ana said. “The wall was made centuries ago and it's still standing. It keeps the bad things out and keeps us safe. Why do I need to know any more than that?”  
“Because if you want to be a wise ruler, you must learn from the mistakes of those that came before you,” the old tutor said with an exasperated tone. “It's important that you know this. With a lack dependable commerce, due to the dangers outside the wall and the continuous war with the Heagan Empire, Tel’mara is forced to fend for itself. You need to understand why your ancestors made the decisions they did so that you can continue to make decisions that will strengthen your people.”  
“It's boring is what it is. Let's go on to something else.” Re'ana said looking at her reflection in the mirror that covered the entire wall to her left. She returned one of her rebellious locks of her raven black hair back to its proper place behind her ear before turning her irritated gaze back on the tutor.  
“Very well, Princess. What topic would you like to study?”  
“Truth be told, I find them all to be horribly dull. Let's end this lecture so that I can get back to much more important matters.”  
“Their majesties have ordered me to tutor you until you are ready to begin studies of your own with them. In a few short years you will be in your prime, married, and leading this country. The people outside the wall expect you to make good, well-informed decisions that will benefit the entire kingdom.” The old tutor sighed as he noted that Re’ana had not listened to a single word he had said. “As the other subjects seem to be even duller to you, we will continue with history.” The tutor continued with his lesson about why the fifty foot high wall was built to protect the first settlers of the country from the creatures that populated the world and the armies of the Heagan Empire nearly a millennium passed.  
Re'ana rested her chin in her hand as she quickly grew bored with the lecture and began to daydream about a gallant knight, like the ones from her story books, coming and whisking her away on a life of adventure and romance. When the elegant arms of the grandfather clock struck two, releasing the resounding toll of the bell, Re'ana was quickly on her feet and heading out the doors as the tutor was still trying to tell her about the lesson. “How were your lessons, princess?” a young servant quietly asked attempting to catch up to Re'ana's quick pace.  
“A complete waste of my time, Leena,” Re'ana snapped as she hurried to her room within the luxurious castle. Halls of ornate tapestries and paintings lined the halls with marbles floors and high ceilings that were kept lit by the large windows that let in the sunlight. “Learning about things that happened ages ago and don't affect me in the present. It's completely ridiculous.” Throwing open the doors of her room, she strode across the polished stone to the soft carpet that lay in front of the currently lit fireplace and two ornate chairs faced at an angle toward the hearth. A large bed with flowing drapes sat across from the small sitting area and a large wardrobe, filled with elegant dresses, rested against the wall. “I just want some gallant knight to come riding in and take me on a wonderful adventure. He'd adore me and slay horrible beasts, and I would live in the riches of his exploits.”  
“And no doubt make him penniless with all the spending that you would do,” a woman said standing at the door, dressed in an elegant sapphire gown that skirted the floor. Leena bowed quickly as the queen entered the room. She almost seemed to hover with the graceful and even steps that she took to cross the room. An older servant behind the queen hurried to keep pace with her should the need for her arise. “I hear from William that you are being difficult with your studies.”  
“I just fail to see what learning about a wall has to do with being queen,” Re'ana responded.  
The queen let out a frustrated sigh and looked to the servants, who understood the silent command and quickly left, before returning her gaze onto the princess. “You are my daughter, and as such you must conduct yourself with elegance and humility. Learning about 'a wall' is just as important as learning how to lead a country. One day your father and I will not be here and you will be responsible for making decisions that best benefit the country, not just yourself.” Her irritation evident from, once again, repeating the importance of Re’ana’s studies. “The Heagan Empire is at our door waiting for a chance to take this land back from us and if you continue to ignore your responsibilities they will take it.”  
“That still doesn't explain the boring lectures.”  
“Knowing the reasons for why our ancestors built the wall gives you insight as to what kind of queen you want to be. One that does what is best for her people and not necessarily for her own desires. One day, you may have to make a decision that affects the entire nation, or to forgo your duty for your own desires.”  
“When I am queen, I will make sure to let my advisers make the important decisions. That's what they’re there for.” Re'ana perched herself on the window seat that overlooked the city below with her book.  
“Not all advisers base their advice in the best interest of royalty. Some will take the opportunity of the power you would give them to line their pockets with coin, all the while blaming you for the current state of the kingdom as it crumbles into ruin.”  
“Then I'll marry a man that can take care of all that himself and doesn't need me for menial decisions.”  
The queen - Mirana - sighed and ran her hand along the back of the chair near her. Her fingers exploring the intricate designs cut into the wood by the carpenter who crafted it. “Those books that you read are only fairy tales. They have no truth to how the world really is. They are written to be fanciful and give you a world seen through rose-colored glasses. There are no such things as gallant knights that come galloping across the plains to rescue fair maidens from witches and dragons.” Re'ana rolled her eyes and stared out of the large window at the grounds below. She watched as loaves of bread were distributed to a large crowd of waiting peasants. Each of them covered in dirt and grime from head to foot. She witnessed an older man steal a loaf from a young child before running down the cobblestone street. “Do those peasants have a place in those stories that you read? Do they tell how they scrounge for food from one day to the next in a desperate attempt to eat something that month? How the decisions that we have made as the rulers of this kingdom have put them in that situation? Or are they just passed over as unimportant?” Re’ana just shrugged. “What those stories don’t tell you is that ignoring your responsibilities to the people of this country will turn them against you and you will have no one to blame but yourself.” Mirana gazed at her daughter with a weary look. A look that only a mother could give to their child. She had tried so hard to prepare Re’ana for the future; and yet, it all seemed lost on her. Deciding that she had berated her daughter enough, she chose to move on to something a little less of an argument. “Your birthday is in a few days. Have you decided what you would like as a gift?”  
“Oh...whatever you find will be fine. I probably won't bother with opening it anyways.” She opened the red cover of the book in her hands to continue on her imaginative journey through the world of fantasy.  
Mirana strode over, with an irritated gait, and snatched the book from Re’ana’s hand. She had had quite enough of her daughter’s complete disrespect for those that were trying to help her. “Perhaps I should make it a little clearer for you. Your attitude of superiority is well out of place and not fitting of someone of royalty. Do you know that without the people you would not have anything to rule? If you can't see that, then you will lose everything that you have enjoyed from the moment of your birth. No servants. No books. No days spent lounging about the castle without care. You have to learn what it means to be a leader and do what is in the best interest of your people.”  
Re'ana sighed with the same irritated look on her face that was on her mother's. “Alright! I will be nicer to William in the future. Can I have my book now?” Re'ana held out her hand expectantly. Mirana sighed and reluctantly handed over the collection of written passages having half a mind to throw the book into the fire; but that would only send this argument into new heights of harsh words and foul tempers.  
“I just want to know that you will be ready for the future, Re'ana. If you aren't, then I have failed as a mother.”  
Re'ana ignored her mother's heartfelt concern and buried herself in the words of her book. Mirana left the room giving a loving gaze over her shoulder to her daughter, whom she feared would never grow out of her immature ways. Re'ana was spirited away into the fairy tales of her book. Leaving the uneventful world behind her as she rode across the plains of the wild savanna and explored mysterious jungles for the ruins of some ancient being.  
When the sun disappeared behind the hills on the horizon, Re'ana got ready for bed; but, as the night wore on she found that she couldn't fall asleep. Of course, tonight had to be the first night of the full moon and the curtains that once hung in her room had been removed and new ones sewn, as she demanded every year, only aided in fate's plan to keep her from sleeping. With an annoyed sigh, Re'ana grabbed the heavy robe that was draped beside her bed and covered the silk nightgown that she was wearing. With it being too dark to read, she headed out of her room on a quest to the castle gardens. Holding a meager candle in a candlestick of polished brass, she wandered the darkened corridors toward her destination. She idly thought that this would be similar to the caverns that her book's hero was lost in.  
Opening the doors to the garden she breathed in the midnight air that rushed in from the outside, the midsummer sky sparkling with stars. The heavenly moon illuminating the flowers that filled the open court with an eerie glow. Walking along the stone paths the led through the maze of the hedges, she paused to sit on the stone bench that overlooked the massive fountain that dominated the center of the garden. It depicted lovely women holding a large vessel that would pour endless amounts of water into the calm pool beneath it. She stared up at the sky, trying to remember where the constellations that she had been taught were found. Her favorite constellation was hidden by the castle itself, but she smiled thinking back to the romantic story that went with it.  
Re'ana jumped and let out a yelp when a voice behind her said, “Strange for you to be up.” She quickly turned and looked to the man that had snuck up behind her. The man in front of her had a somewhat rugged face and was dressed in a black sleeveless tunic and pants. His gloved hands, which were missing the fingers, rested on the hilt of an ivory-handled, curved sword at his hip. “Not normal for a member of the royal family to have troubles with sleeping.”  
Quickly regaining her composure she gave him a sour look. “It's rude to sneak up on someone in the dark. Have you no manners? Besides, if you know who I am then you should address me in the proper manner,” Re'ana snapped.  
The man chuckled as he bowed slightly to her. “As you wish, Princess,” he said, before turning around and walking away.  
“How dare you turn your back on royalty, Guard! What is your name so that I may have you punished properly?!”  
The man paused and turned to Re'ana. “Now why would I give you my name if I know that you plan on punishing me? It would make more sense for me to just leave and not give you anything.”  
Re'ana ground her teeth in frustration at the nonchalant manner that the guard was speaking to her. How dare he speak to me in that tone! she thought. “I, your Princess, am ordering you to tell me your name!”  
The guard let out an audible huff that hinted at a small laugh. “I'm called Fang.” He turned about again and disappeared behind a hedge. Re'ana rushed to the point where she lost sight of Fang to scold him more, only to find that he had vanished into the shadows of the night. Furious, Re'ana stomped through the garden and headed back into the castle. Going to the library, her only other sanctuary, and dropped down into one of the many chairs set in front of the enormous fireplace that had a roaring bonfire inside it. She sat there for a while before falling asleep in the soft cushion of the chair. Unaware of the eyes from the creature that watched her from the window, dragging skeletal fingertips down that glass. 

 

The morning light dawned in the library of books that reached to the ceiling. Re'ana stretched with a loud yawn and looked about the massive room with a content smile on her face. She could practically see the words of the printed pages trying to escape and tell her their story so that they might be remembered as more than just words. She tried to imagine what each of the books would look like if they were, in fact, a person telling her their story. The old tomes she could see as an old man with a great many wrinkles and bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes. Often discarded and left in the corner to collect dust from lack of use in silence until someone stumbles across them by accident. The books that had been read so many times that they were starting to come apart reminded her of an adviser that people would keep coming to for words of wisdom.  
“When you were a little girl,” a deep voice said, “I would find you bundled up on the couch over there with a book left open on the page that you had fallen asleep at.” Re'ana smiled as she looked over the chair to the middle-age man that was smiling at the fond memory. His thick beard curved up with the arch of his lips. “Good morning, Sweety,” the man said.  
“Good morning, Father,” Re'ana responded, standing up and hugging him. “I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the garden.” The smile that had once been on her fair face vanished and she pulled away from her father with an aggravated expression. “And I met the most appalling guard I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I expect him to be punished appropriately.”  
“Well, what was his name?” King Heron asked, his brow furrowing gently.  
“He said it was Fang, but I'm sure that it was a lie.”  
“I know who you're talking about, and no he wasn't lying. He doesn't believe in lying. What did he do that was so appalling to you?”  
“He treated me like some...commoner,” she said working herself into a frenzy. “He turned his back on me. Didn't address me by my title.”  
The king sighed and motioned for Re'ana to sit down again. “The man you're talking about is a man that saved my life a few years ago.”  
“That mongrel saved you?” Re'ana asked in disbelief.  
“Do you remember that boar hunt I went on? The one where we didn't get back until well after sunset?”  
“Oh yeah. Mother and I stayed at that little tavern by the east gate. I didn't know you had returned until the next morning”  
“Well,” Heron looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were alone. “Don’t tell your mother about this.” He gave Re'ana a stern look to make sure that she knew that he was serious. “The day that we went out, I was the only one of the hunting party to return.” He clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking as he began to relive that day.  
“We began the hunt in the morning and our guide made sure to tell us that there was a limit to how far we could go. When we finally found the boar and chased it down, we had traveled well beyond where we should have. The creatures outside the wall came for us and killed most of the party. Two of the guards and I managed to escape the slaughter. Of course, that wasn't for long. We took shelter inside of a cave and the last two of the guards were dragged off into the darkness. I managed to escape out of sheer luck. When night fell, I had become completely lost.”  
Re'ana stared at her Father with an expression of horror. “How did you get back?”  
“ When I was out there, roaming around in the darkness of the forest, I was nearly crushed by an ogre. Fang arrived and saved my life. He led me back to the wall and I offered him a place as one of the guard, as long as he continued to protect you, your mother, and myself.”  
“Wow. I didn't realize that you were nearly killed. So he's from outside the wall? That explains why he’s so repulsive.”  
The king chuckled. “He just doesn't see the point in being extravagant. He has a job to do and that is what is expected of him. Nothing more. He also believes that respect is earned, not entitled to anyone.”  
“Well, regardless of what he did for you, that doesn't give him the right to behave in such a fashion.”  
“I will talk to him and address his attitude, but he is a night guard. They don't really see royalty all that often. Alright, I think that is enough dilly-dally. Go up to your room and get dressed. We're going to Northshire for your birthday. We will be getting you your first horse today.”  
“We’re going to Northshire! They raise the best horses there!” Re'ana said with excitement.  
“Only the best for my little princess.” Re'ana jumped to her feet and gave her father a quick hug before rushing up the stairs to her room to get dressed.  
Re’ana came bursting through the doors to her room and startled Leena who had been waiting there for her. “Good morning, Princess,” she said with a hurried bow. “I hope that you slept well.” Re'ana didn't acknowledge the girl as she quickly chose a dress and began pulling it on and having it laced up, with Leena’s help.  
It took the company til midday to get all the preparations ready for travel. Half a day's journey by carriage would bring them to the wall and the Northern gate. The carriages, one for Re’ana and one for Heron and Mirana, left in an organized procession out of the city toward the northern gate of the wall.  
Leena sat beside Re'ana and two more servant girls sat in the seat across from them. The lush country-side stretched out across the vast plain before the massive wall could be seen in the distance as it rose toward the sky. The shallow and uneven path cut through the grasslands from years of travel like a scar upon the land. The carriage would jostle back and forth on occasion from the stone that jutted up from the earth as a minor obstacle. “I hate travelling,” Re'ana muttered before she began to read from her book with only the rare glance out the window of the carriage to see the farmstead or plantation that a noble or someone with great wealth owned. A few hours into their journey, the small company entered into a shaded wood. The bows of the trees arched over the road creating a corridor that the carriage and guards could travel through.  
Having finished her book, Re'ana sat contently staring out the window. She imagined the horse that would be waiting for her at Northshire when she arrived. She would want a mare with white hair so that she could wear colors that would accent any dress Re’ana chose for herself. It couldn't have a temper or attitude with her. It wouldn't sweat or get dirty like the animals that the guards rode. It would be perfect.  
She saw movement in the trees that snapped her from her daydream. A large black figure darted between the trees in the distance. “Is that a bear?” Re'ana asked leaning toward the window.  
“We don't have any bears within the wall, Princess,” Leena said.  
“There are stories about a pack of wolves that have refused to leave the wood,” one of the women across from her said. “Some say that they protect the castle from any dangerous creatures that might make their way in.”  
“Some say that their alpha is a dire wolf the size of the largest man,” said the other.  
Re'ana sat back, a small amount of fear replacing her curiosity. “Why don't they hunt them down and get rid of them?” she questioned.  
“They can't find them. Whenever they send a hunting party out to remove them, it's like they just vanish,” Leena says quietly. “The estates that skirt the forest have all come to the realization that if there are any wolves, they stay in the forest and don't bother anyone. Not even the livestock, which would be an easy meal for the pack.”  
“That's strange,” Re'ana said. “Even animals have to eat.” When she looked out into the woods again she didn't see anything moving anymore, but she felt that there was something following them. When they finally left the woods behind, Re'ana felt like she could breathe again. As the sun began to set, giving the sky a pale orange hue, the carriages arrived at the town of Northshire.  
A grand welcome was waiting for them. Flowers and lights were decorated all across the cobblestone street, and fireworks were shot off, exploding in a brilliant display of color and light. Re'ana smiled and waved, as was expected of her, even though she detested fireworks for the noise that they made. A large crowd had gathered outside the gates of their mansion in the city to imply their happiness of them being there. The sun had set and the stars were coming out to twinkle in the fabric of night as the carriages passed through the gate.  
When the carriages pulled up to the mansion, Re'ana was angered to see the black clothed form of Fang standing at the top of the stairs against one side of the large doors. He bowed to the king and queen as they passed him and remained that way until after Re'ana had entered the mansion. Following them inside, he stood in the large entrance hall waiting for his orders. “I see that everything is in order,” the king said. “I take it that you oversaw that, Fang?”  
“I'm afraid not, sire. I only arrived shortly before you did,” Fang said bowing his head respectfully.  
“So you do have manners,” Re'ana muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“That I do, Princess. Despite your misgivings about me, I'm not a complete barbarian,” Fang said turning his gaze to Re'ana. His bright green eyes seeming to watch her like a hunter would watch his prey. “I'm going to do my rounds. Excuse me.” Fang abruptly turned and left the room.  
Re'ana growled under her breath as she watched him leave. “He is absolutely infuriating!” she spat.  
“He just takes some time to get used to,” the king replied with a chuckle. “Come, we've all had a long day and tomorrow is going to be busy. We should all get some rest.” Gratefully, everyone went to the respective rooms and settled in for the night. Re’ana only complained that the bed provided to her wasn’t as comfortable as her own.  
Re'ana awoke in the middle of the night, with a start, to something scratching as her window. Rubbing her eyes she attempted to peer through the sleepy haze that clouded her vision and saw a shrouded creature floating at the large window. The shroud it wore was nothing more than wisps of sheer black cloth that only hinted at the form beneath it. The creature raised its metallic skeletal hand and beckoned her toward it with a single finger. She felt her body rise, seeming to move on its own accord, and walked toward the window. The shrouded figure continued to summon her closer with a single finger and a dread slowly filled her chest. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, as if this beckoning creature was sucking the air from her lungs. She screamed at herself to wake up over and over, but nothing happened. She watched her hand slowly rise to unhook the latch holding the window closed. She screamed at her body to stop as her fingers touched the smooth metal of the latch. A bright flash of light in the shadows beside the creature drove it into the darkness of the night with a terrifying shriek.  
The next thing Re'ana knew, she was back in her bed like nothing had happened. Only the faint memory of a distant dream reminded her of the creature that had been at the window. The sun hadn't even begun to rise. Only the faint glow of dawn signaled the coming sunrise  
Feeling thirsty, she pulled on a nearby rope that would signal the cooks to bring her something to drink. Sitting in silence as she waited for someone to answer.  
No one arrived.  
In her impatience she pulled it twice more with the same answer. “Is there no one here to serve me?” she chided. The silence of the room began to get to her. There wasn't even the crackling of a fire to distract her from it.  
Pulling on a robe, in irritation, she quickly headed out of the room to the kitchen and to get out of the room that was still giving her a feeling of dread. “Will someone get me a drink,” she ordered as she opened the door.  
To her embarrassment she found that no one was there. Only the gentle glow of coals of the fire that had burned beneath a black pot and the cooking counter that filled the center of the kitchen. A large table on the far side of the room would be used for the servants eat at. She let out a huff as she waited for a moment to see if anyone would come. With an irritated scowl she grabbed a nearby bell and began to ring it incessantly.  
Leena quickly came in through the servant's entrance trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and her brunette hair in disarray. “Yes, Princess? How can I be of service?” she said softly. Re'ana could hear the remnants of sleep in her voice.  
“I want something to drink, and while you’re at it, make me something to eat as well,” Re'ana commanded before she brushed off a stool and sat down on it, avoiding having to return to her room. Leena quickly got to work pouring a drink and getting a fire going for the cook. Hurrying through the door that she had entered from she hurriedly woke the cook.  
A man dressed in a hastily tied smock and a hat that sat crocked on his mussed up hair arrived a little later with Leena right behind him. He grabbed random ingredients and threw them into the black pot to cook as the fire began to burn in the hearth. Only the crackling of the fire and the bubbling of the food made any noise between the three of them.  
In her boredom, Re'ana began to think back on how long she had known Leena. The woman had been made her lady in waiting several years ago, but she knew almost nothing about her. What does it matter? she thought to herself. She is just a servant afterall. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it arrived to play with a rolling pin, pushing it back and forth on the counter.  
“Mmmmm! Something smells good,” Fang said as he stepped through the door into the kitchen. He held a thick leather bound book under one arm as he bit into an apple in his other hand. His gaze fell on Re'ana sitting in the corner wearing her night robe. “Evening, Princess. Still having trouble sleeping, I see.” Re'ana released an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes to look as far away from him as possible. “Still mad at me for disappearing on you the other night, huh?”  
“For your information, you have such little bearing in my life that I hardly remember the incident,” Re'ana said nonchalantly.  
“Apparently, I had some barring. You're still upset,” Fang said with a wolfish grin.  
Re'ana ground her teeth at Fang's disregard for her authority but she was too hungry to fight with him. Sitting at the table and setting the large leather bound book down, he opened it to one of the center pages.   
“Didn't think a commoner like you would have the ability to read,” Re'ana snapped.  
“And I'm sure you already know every word written in this book just by looking at its cover.” Fang retorted back as he flipped through the pages.  
She caught a glimpse of a drawing depicting a shrouded figure on one of the pages. “Wait!” she cried, jumping up from the stool. Fang and Leena both looked to her, a little startled by her sudden unladylike outburst. She immediately regretted saying anything in such a loud voice. “That book...What is it?” she asked.  
“It's a tome of different creatures that one might see outside the wall. Sometimes they get inside and knowing how to deal with them is the difference between life and death.”  
“And the drawing on that page?”  
Fang looked at the page and then back to Re'ana. “That's an image of the T'vi. One of the few people that actually saw one and lived managed to draw that before his mind completely snapped.”  
Re'ana swallowed a little at the description of the creature. “Does anyone know anything about them?”  
“Why the sudden interest? You act like you've seen one of these things.”  
“I had a dream about something that looked like that.” Re’ana’s voice was laced with fear as she spoke. Leena looked to her with concern as it was not something in Re'ana's character to reveal her fear.  
Fang's normally grin bearing face was suddenly serious. Flipping to the page with the most information on the T'vi, he pushed the book toward Re'ana. Only half of the page was filled with the scrawling of information about the wraith-like creature. Fang took another bite out of the apple as Re'ana sat down. “Not much is known about the T'vi. They aren't seen much. Well, at least few have seen them and lived to tell the tale or kept their sanity. The small information that is known is that they supposedly have some magical ability and will abduct people at night. What happens to those that they take isn't known, but few are ever seen again. Those that are seen are either insane or complete servants to the T’vi.”  
Re'ana flipped through the pages idly. “How come you know so much about them?”  
“I knew a man who survived an attack from a T'vi. Before his mind was completely lost he told me about them in broken sentences.”  
Re'ana nodded as she closed the book. “Well, I guess I'm glad that you're so knowledgeable about them. Should they come then you'll know how to drive them away.”  
Fang huffed a little. “There is no driving them away. You see one; you start running and don't look back.” He tossed the apple core into a basket of food scraps before grabbing the book and taking it out of the kitchen. “Just remember. If you really do see one, don't let it in. For some reason they can't enter a house without being invited in.”  
She let out a frustrated growl as Fang disappeared into the hall. “God I hate him.”  
“He didn't seem all bad,” Leena idly remarked as she placed the glass and steaming bowl in front of Re'ana.  
“Such disregard for social standings. He has little more manners than a pig.” Re'ana held the eating utensil between her index finger and thumb, as she had been taught to do for years. She would champ down on the food in a most inelegant manner in her frustration with the night clad guard. After a few moments, the food in the bowl was reduced to crumbs and the glass sat empty. Re'ana reluctantly returned to her room, leaving Leena and the cook to clean up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2: Look Who Crashed the Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re'ana's celebration is underway, beginning with her selection of her first horse. The one she chooses seems to have a special bond with her, even though it wasn't the one she thought she wanted. After a surprising interaction with a few Elves she is excited to attend her birthday ball, but something crashes the celebration and drives her and Fang into the wild in the middle of the night

When the morning dawned on the peaceful town, the villagers began their preparations for Re'ana's coming celebration. Ribbon was draped between the closely packed buildings and wreaths of flowers of every color were hung from the windows of the buildings lining the street. The guards lined the road as the royal family paraded down the main road. Re'ana plastered on a fake smile and waved to the common folk who, she knew, would rather be in their homes and tending their shops than standing in the hot sun to celebrate her birthday. Of course, all of this show was just to get them to the stables, where her future steed was waiting to be chosen by her.  
The large pasture was divided by a wooden fence that kept the mares from the stallions. “My lovely Princess,” a large man said rushing up to her. “Welcome to Northshire Fields. I hope that you have been having a pleasant stay.”  
“Quite,” Re'ana said. Putting aside her interactions with Fang, her stay had been perfect. “I am here to select a horse.”  
“Of course, my lady. Did you have something in mind? Or would you like to look about first?”  
“I would like a mare. Not too temperamental, but with a strong spirit, and she must be well trained.”  
“I have the perfect horse for you, my lady.” The man led the small group to a horse that would be considered the perfection of equine form. A bright white coat, like freshly fallen snow, covered her powerful form and listening intently to the verbal commands of her trainer. “This is Winter. The finest mare I have ever trained and more than a match for your royal request, Princess.”  
Re'ana marveled as the mare would trot, stop, and walk backwards with just a simple command from the trainer; but another horse caught her eye. She stood just in Re'ana's peripheral and watched her with a strange intensity. Re'ana turned her gaze to the chestnut mare and saw that it was a little smaller than Winter and probably a little younger. The mare was currently ignoring her trainer's commands as she matched Re'ana gaze. A sudden crack of a whip across her shoulder drew a sharp whinny from the equine and, for some strange reason, a dull ache in Re'ana's shoulder. The chestnut mare turned back to her trainer and started listening to his commands once again. “What about that horse?”  
“Oh, I don't think that one would be a good choice, Princess,” the man said waving his hands frantically back and forth. “Aria is still being broken in. She won't even take a rider yet.”  
Re'ana heard the mare let out another pained whinny and a feeling of pain ache in her shoulder once again. “Maybe it's because she doesn't appreciate being whipped,” she said as she walked toward Aria. She ran her hand along Aria's jaw as she made her way to the saddle strapped to the mare's back.   
“Princess, please come away from her. She's dangerous. She'll kill you.” Re'ana hesitated before she pulled herself up into the saddle. She grabbed the riding horn tightly, expecting to be bucked.  
But, Aria remained perfectly still. Waiting patiently for Re'ana's commands, much to the shock of the trainers around her. With a gentle nudge to her sides from Re'ana's heels, Aria started off into a gentle canter. “I...I don't believe it,” the man said.  
Re'ana let out a nervous giggle as she rode around the training field. “I believe that she's made her decision,” the king said with a wide grin on his bearded face.  
Re'ana looked over to the white horse that was currently trotting around the field. She looked back to Aria and a gentle smile spread over her thin lips. “Yes, I would like to take Aria. She seems to have taken a liking to me,” she said as she patted her neck. Climbing from her back, Re'ana walked back toward her parents.  
Aria began to follow her before the crack of a whip stopped her in her tracks. Re'ana turned on her heel and glared at the trainer holding the whip. “Strike my horse again and I will see to it that you feel her pain ten times over!” Re'ana cried, staring down the trainer. He quickly regretted his action and backed away from the guards that were moving towards him should Re'ana give the command.  
“Princess, he is just inexperienced. He didn't know what he was doing,” the man said nervously.  
Re'ana huffed and turned her back on the trainer and left him trembling as she left the fields. Returning to the carriage, she was pleasantly surprised to see Aria being tied up to the back of the carriage. “Well, I have to say that you put the fear of god in him,” Mirana said with a gentle smile playing on her lips. “Perhaps a little loud, but you handled that very well.” Re'ana smiled back at her mother from the compliment that she was being given.  
A day of going from shop to shop followed. She chose a cake that would be presented at her birthday celebration that evening as well as the decorations that would fill the mansion by the time the sun set. Re'ana sighed as she continued to wave to the people lining the street. Her cheeks starting to feel sore from the fake smile she had on her face.  
Re'ana paused a moment when she heard the sound of music and laughter. “Oh,” she said idly. “It appears there is a carnival.” She leaned out of the carriage a little to try to get a better view. She could see a crowd of people working their way back between the spectators at the side of the road and the ordered line of horses and carriages. Men and women danced about to a lively tune, played on violins, drums, and flutes. Re'ana watched them with a quiet smile on her face, until one of the ladies in waiting across from her scoffed.  
“Elves,” she said with disdain.  
“Gypsies,” said the other. “Supposedly, they'll use their magic to put you in a trance so they can rob you blind or curse you so that all of your hair falls out.” Re'ana looked to the dancing people, dressed in vibrant colors. Their faces were narrower than most people and the peak of their ears had a definitive point.  
One of the Elven women danced up to the side of the carriage and held out a lily. “A present for the princess' birthday,” she said. Her auburn hair was decorated with a lily and her eyes emanated mischief. Re'ana gingerly took the flower and gave a nod of thanks, prompting the elf to twirl out of sight. Re'ana brought the lily up to her nose to smell its sweet perfume and was startled when the petals of the lily suddenly turned into doves that flapped about the carriage before making their escape out of the window.  
Re'ana tossed the empty stem out of the carriage window. “The things they say about Elves are true. Why do they even let them into the wall?” Re'ana inquired.  
“They entertain the peasants,” Leena said. “And the tax placed on them goes straight to the treasury. So they're tolerated because they more than pay for their stay.” The reasons, though reasonable, didn't make Re'ana like them any more. Gypsies were nothing more than con-artists seeking wealth from the easily amused.   
They'll quickly sell you a bottle of snake oil as a miracle cure, just to earn a few more coin, she thought. “The only thing good about Elves is m their music,” Re'ana commented to herself as she continued to listen to the flutter of the flute, the beating of the drum, and the flourish of the violin cascading together in a mesmeric harmony.  
“It's definitely something to dance to,” Leena said quietly. The Elves disappeared around the bend of the road, the sound of their music continuing just beyond the buildings.  
Re’ana watched the spot where they had disappeared. “Let’s see how well they entertain,” Re’ana said getting the attention of the driver. The carriage was led to the open square which had been filled with stands displaying jewelry and clothes. Performances from acrobats to fire breathers were intermingled with the commoners who watched the performances. Stepping from the cart she was greeted by the commoners with a bow and an acknowledgment of “Princess.” Wandering about, without much direction, she watched the performers do their specific art before looking at the stalls of jewelry and extravagant clothing folded in a neat row on the makeshift counter.  
Pausing at a jewelry stall, that was predominantly blue, Re’ana looked at a necklace of blue gems accented with silver swirls. “That there is a lovely necklace for a princess such as yourself, your highness,” an elderly woman said gently. Very few wrinkles marred her face and a pair of points marked where her ears were in the full bun of her white hair. “It’s crafted with azure stones from the Ice Mountain and silver spun from the spiders of the Everdark Abyss.”  
“It’s lovely,” Re’ana said quietly.  
“Take it,” the old woman said holding it out to her. “A birthday present on the princess’ big day.”  
Re’ana looked to the woman, studying her for deceit. “Will it suddenly turn into birds or a weasel or some other kind of animal?”  
“No, princess,” she said with a quiet chuckle. “It’s just a necklace. No magic. No tricks.” Re’ana took the necklace carefully, just in case it should suddenly disappear in a flash of light. She placed it around her neck and turned a little in the mirror on the table. “It suits you perfectly, Princess.” Re’ana nodded in approval before turning on her heel and walking off into the square.  
A man stood on a stage and began shouting. “Come one. Come all. Witness the magnificent power of Lex’fend, the Magician.” He waved his hands about and threw skittering balls of light into the crowd, much to their amusement. “I need a volunteer, anyone will do.” Hands shot up throughout the crowd, trying to catch the attention of magician. “My lady!” he cried, spying the princess. “My lady! Would you grace us with your presence?” Being placed on the spot, Re’ana reluctantly agreed and walked up onto the stage. “Would you hold this, Princess?” he asked holding out a vase to her. With Re’ana holding it with both hands, Lex’fend rolled up his sleeves and waved his hands about in a theatrical manner. The vase in Re’ana’s hands suddenly changed into flowers. Re’ana watched in amazement as Lex’fend grabbed one flower and pulled out a string of flowers until there was none in her hand. “Do you like flowers, my lady?” Re’ana nodded and he flung the string of flowers into the air, where they gently drifted down in a ring to land around her neck. “Of course, these serpent daisies don’t always behave as they should.” Re’ana lifted her hands to the flower necklace and felt a smooth texture. Looking down, she saw the flowers around her neck were no longer flowers.   
They had become a snake. A snake with bright green scales, gently squeezing at her skin. With a shrill scream she tore the serpent away and threw it on the ground.  
On the stage lay the broken flower necklace, a few of its petals gliding gently down to the wooden floor. “You are a horrid man!” she screamed in anger. “No! Not even a man! An Elf! A gypsy Elf! I swear that I will see your horrid tricks and underhanded ways run out of this kingdom!” Re’ana stormed off the stage, her hands attempting to wipe away the feeling of crawling from beneath of her skin.  
Getting back into the carriage, she planted herself into the seat with a furious posture. She glared out of the window having been put into a foul mood. “They’re tricky,” the woman across from her said. “We tried to warn you.”  
“Nothing but charlatans and thieves, the whole lot of them,” Re’ana agreed. “Using their magic to distract you, all while they slip their hands into your coin purse.” She folded her arms in irritatation, huffing as it would be unladylike to spit out curses. “I’m ready to go back to the mansion!” she said to the carriage driver. He quickly spurred the horses toward the extravagant manner, still being decorated for the party that evening. Re’ana stormed out of the carriage and up to her room, not to be seen until the celebration later that night.

 

As evening brought its orange hued dusk, the mansion was illuminated by thousands of candles that fluttered about with the wind. Ribbons and flowers decorated the fence and halls and guests began funneling into the massive double doors placing their gifts for the princess on a table near the back. The pillars were wrapped in fine silk and bright gems that twinkled in the last rays of sunlight. The festivities began with the stringed instruments playing tunes that invited people to come dance. As always, Re’ana was at the focus of attention in the massive ballroom. Her dazzling gown sparkled in the candlelight. She unwrapped her gifts as the world outside became dark, thanking those around her profusely for their gifts in feigned gratitude. She found most of them to be dull and unfitting of a princess coming into womanhood. Not like Aria. No gift even came close to her father’s present.   
Re’ana would dance with a few of the young men that were there to court her, now that she was of marrying age. Most of them were nice and gentlemanly, while others were regal and handsome. In truth, all of them were good candidates as husbands; but, none of them fit the image of her perfect knight. Her prince, whom she had been dreaming of since she was a young girl, when her father would read her fairy tales, would have the body of a god and his only wish would be to see her pleased. When the song came to a close and she gave a dainty bow and returned to her seat, releasing a disappointed sigh. “Is something the matter, Princess?” Leena inquired.  
“Oh, nothing,” Re’ana responded. “I’m just a little sad. Here I am at the pinnacle of youth and my prince charming hasn’t arrived to whisk me away to his kingdom. It’s not something you would understand Leena.”  
“No, Princess. I wouldn’t understand that at all,” Leena’s eyes rolled as she sang to Re’ana’s tune.  
“This celebration is nice and all and Aria is a magnificent horse; but, sometimes I wish I was married and had a castle of my own with servants and cooks.” Re’ana rested her chin in her hand as she slipped into a daydream, imagining what it would be like to be her own queen. She didn’t even notice when her mother came up and started speaking with her. She blinked a few times and turned her attention to her mother, who was giving her a stern look. “I’m sorry. What were you saying?”  
“You really need to stop disappearing into your little fantasies,” her mother said. Re’ana gave her a sheepish grin, which prompted an eye roll from her mother. “I asked if you had seen Sarce, the prince of Taqui. He has definitely come into manhood. Nothing like when you saw him three years ago.” Re’ana began looking about the room for him. Mirana nodded her head toward a young man with a chiseled jaw and curly brown hair. “What do you think about him?”  
“He doesn’t fit the prince of my dreams perfectly,” Re’ana said, “but he is really close.”  
“Shall I have him sent over?” Re’ana nodded eagerly and sat up a little straighter. Her hands resting delicately in her lap as she had been taught to do and exuding reaglity. Mirana got Sarce’s attention and sent him toward Re’ana. She could vaguely remember a young man with curly brown hair that was overweight of the same name. But he was nothing like the well-built spectacle that was now walking up the steps to her.  
“Would you care to dance?” Sarce asked offering his arm.  
“I would love to,” Re’ana said taking his offered arm. She secretly squeezed his arm through his crimson jacket and was happy to find that there was a firm muscle beneath it. Arriving, once again, at the center of the dance floor, the two of them began to slowly turn in place as a gentle waltz was played. “What took you so long to come ask for a dance?”  
“I sort of got the feeling that you didn’t like me from out last encounter,” Sarce responded.  
“What would make you think that?”  
“You dropped a bowl of chowder on my head and said you wanted nothing to do with me.”  
“Oh,” Re’ana actually felt herself blushing from embarrassment. “Well, that was three years ago. I assure you that those are not my feelings now.” Sarce nodded, almost like he found her statement hard to believe. As the song ended, Sarce released Re’ana from his strong arms and they clapped for the musicians. The doors opened and a servant announced the arrival of the cake.  
The towering cake was brought out for the final event of the evening. Re’ana stepped forward, a dainty smile playing on her lips, and took a deep breath to blow out the candles. A sudden feeling of unease filled her chest as the full moon peeked out from behind the clouds. A sudden crash from a window shattering cast the room in darkness. Several of the guests let out screams of terror upon seeing the shrouded creatures that flew about the room from the broken window. The soft light of the moon glinted off of their metallic hands. The wraith-like entities dove down on the frightened guests and would carry one out of the large window.  
Between the blood-curdling screams and horrifying screeches, Re’ana could only think of Fang’s words, much to her annoyance. Keep running and don’t look back. She ran for the back of the ballroom where she had been sitting for the duration of the now ruined ball. Crouched beside the ornate armrest, she continued to frantically search about for an exit while the terrified screams of the guests that were carried out through the open windows into the night. When something suddenly grabbed her arm and started pulling her away, she let out a frightened shriek and beat her small fist against the arm. Opening her eyes she recognized the platinum blonde hair and black gloved hand, which currently held her wrist in a tight grip like a vice.  
Dragging Re’ana to a nearby wall, Fang tore aside the ornate tapestry that hung from the iron rod mounted to the wall above him. Bracing his body against the stone the wall slowly began to move and revealed a hidden passage. Grabbing the princess’ arm once more he pulled her into the tunnel. The near pitch black darkness of the corridor caused Re’ana to trip and stumble only held up by Fang’s demanding pull. “Where are my parents?” Re’ana cried.  
“The rest of the guard is taking them out another escape passage,” Fang replied. “We’ll meet up with them at the safe house.” As relieved as Re’ana was to hear that her family would be alright; she was annoyed by the fact that Fang was not addressing her in the proper fashion.  
Fang came to a sudden halt, causing Re’ana to run into his back. He quickly gave her a silent sign to remain quiet before she could speak. Peeking his head out beyond the foliage, Fang scanned the skies for any sign of the T’vi. The safety of the forest lay beyond the open stretch of land that spanned nearly a hundred yards. A piercing shriek echoed from behind them, signaling the T’vi coming down the corridor that had been Fang and Re’ana’s escape. “Run for it!” Fang ordered as he began dragging the princess after him.  
Another sound caused Fang to tear his ivory handled sword from its sheath. The sound, that had seemed so close to the cry of the shrouded figures that pursued them, came from a horse that was thundering across the plane. “Aria?” Re’ana said in confusion. The chestnut mare gave out a whinny and a snort before stopping beside the fleeing pair. Fang sheathed his curved sword and pulled himself onto the mare’s unsaddled back, holding out his hand for Re’ana.  
Re’ana was shocked to see Aria accepting Fang as a rider. She was only supposed to take me as a rider! Traitorous horse, Re’ana thought to herself. She gave him a dejected look as her attention was pulled to what Fang was implying of her. “You must be joking. How am I supposed to ride without a saddle?”  
“The same way your ancestors did before they invented the saddle,” Fang replied. “Now come on!” He grabbed her arm rather forcefully and dragged her up into the space behind him. Giving Aria a swift kick to her flanks with his heels they took off across the plane just as the wraith-like creatures came rushing out of the hidden opening in the wall to pursue them. “Come on, girl! Faster!” Fang glanced over his shoulder, sensing the T’vi closing in on them. Their shrieks sent chills down Re’ana’s spine, like their skeletal hands where trailing their fingertips along her back. Aria’s thundering hooves kept them moving toward the approaching tree line as Fang continued to coax more speed from the mare that carried them.  
The T’vi suddenly soared skyward as the trees encompassed the trio. Re’ana released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and Aria began to slow as the present danger had seemed to pass them by. Sliding down from his place on Aria’s back he patted the mare’s shoulder in thanks. Taking the reins, Fang led Aria through the silent woods. Not even the crickets chirped in the darkness around them. “Are those creatures gone?” Re’ana asked. As if to answer, another shriek came from overhead and passed them by.  
“No,” Fang replied. “But the trees will give us cover to slip away.” Now that the T’vi were out of sight, but not quite out of mind, Re’ana’s familiar attitude returned. She cleared her throat to show her irritation with Fang. “What?” he asked looking to her.  
“Just because we’re no longer within the wall does not mean that you can ignore the proper way to address me.”  
Fang’s eyes rolled so hard that he thought he might have strained something. “Forgive me, Princess. I will make sure to remember that from now on.” The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable.  
“Watch your tone or I’ll have you flogged.”  
“You know, Princess, there are many creatures in this forest that would love to dine on royalty. The louder and longer you talk the more likely they are to find us.” Re’ana wasn’t sure if he was being serious or if he was just trying to make her be quiet, but didn’t want to meet anything that lived in these woods. Her mind was already playing tricks on her. Imagining things in the shadows that weren’t really there.  
Half-an-hour passed, but to Re’ana it felt more like half the night, and they came to a small cottage. The stone and mortar buried in a thick blanket of ivy. A lake sat several yards from the small, overgrown building. Small ripples lapped gently at the store. “Looks like we’re the first ones here, unless they went to one of the other safe houses.”  
“Well, did they or didn’t they? You said before that we would meet them here.”  
“That was the plan, Princess; but, plans change. They might have gotten cut off by those T’vi that came after us.” Re’ana held in a groan from the thought of spending the evening in Fang’s company by herself. He led Aria to the trough near the cottage and helped Re’ana to the ground. The inside of the cottage could barely be considered a place to rest. A few thin mattresses on wooden frames served as beds and a small table to eat at. “I’ll let you get some rest, Princess. I’m going to make a fire.” Fang closed the door behind him, leaving Re’ana alone in the dark cottage. She tested the mattresses and chose the on that provided the most padding on the wooden supports. She lay down on the creaking bed and shifted about trying to get more comfortable.  
After tossing and turning for an hour, Re'ana stood up with a huff. Opening the door, she was greeted by the comforting warmth of the fire. Fang sat on a stone by the small fire pit facing the door, the orange glow basking his face in its hue. “Guard,” Re’ana said getting Fang’s attention. “Draw up some water for a bath. I want to clean up before turning in.”  
Fang shook his head with a sigh. “I don’t know if you noticed, Princess; but, there isn’t a tub for you to bathe in or soaps for you to wash with. If you really want to wash, then go for a dip.” Fang jutted his thumb over his shoulder to point at the lake.  
“You expect me to wash in that filthy water?”  
“You’re asking the only capable guard to ignore his duty to protect you so that he can boil water clean for you when there are things like wolves and goblins lurking in these woods. All due respect, Princess; but, my suggestion doesn’t sound like the unreasonable one.” He poked at the fire with a long stick, attempting to coax more fire from the charred logs. Re’ana let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.  
When she came to the conclusion that Fang wasn’t going to get the water for her, she shook her head and stormed off toward the edge of the lake. Stepping behind a row of tall bushes that provided a barrier between her and Fang, she watched his figure, still sitting at the fire. She undressed and dipped her foot into the calm water, breaking the series of ripples coming toward the shore. She bit her lip trying to hold in the yelp that threatened to announce itself when her skin touched the freezing cold water. She slowly began to wade into the pool, causing ripples to spread out toward the far shore.   
Despite her steady caution to wade in slowly, her foot slipped in the muck that coated the bottom of the lake and plunged her whole body into the frigid water. A scream of shock tore itself from her throat as she was chilled to the bone. Fang chuckled a little, just loud enough for Re’ana to hear, and threw another log onto the fire.  
With shaking hands, Re’ana rubbed the frigid water over her goose-bump covered skin. The thought, This must be how commoners bathe, flittered through her mind. Having rinsed every inch of her trembling body, she stood up from the water and was greeted by the midnight air. Wrapping her thin arms around her body, she cursed under her breath at the realization that she didn’t bring a towel or blanket with her to dry off. She sat nude, yet dignified on a large boulder that sat between the lake and wall of bushes. She refused to ask Fang for anymore help. In fact, she didn’t plan on talking to him for the remainder of their stay at the safe house. Suddenly, a soft blanket collided with the back of her head. She turned, ready to chastise Fang for coming close enough to see a lady naked; but, as she peered through the leaves of the bushes, she saw that Fang had only taken one or two steps from the fire so that the blanket would reach. Wrapping the thin blanket around her trembling form and wiped away the droplets that still clung to her skin. Pulling on her under gown she sighed at her current situation. Stuck in the forest with a guard she detested and no servants to fetch whatever she may need.  
Lost in thought about how terrible things were for her, Re’ana failed to notice the lumbering creature that approached her. She grasped, blindly, for her dress and pressed her hand against the creature’s oily skin. Drawing her hand back quickly, she spun around and came face-to-face with a creature that stood eight feet high. Wart covered skin gave off a greasy sheen in the firelight, and stringy hair hung from its nearly bare head. Re’ana’s month opened as if to scream, but only a soft squeak came from her throat. Completely paralyzed with fear, she stood as ridged as a statue. Even as the creature came in close to sniff her several times, like a dog inspecting a new toy, she didn’t budge an inch. It reached out to grab Re’ana with a hand big enough to crush her torso. Re’ana’s mind screamed at her to run but her body refused to obey.  
Re’ana could vaguely perceive Fang leaping onto the creature’s back, driving a dagger into the top of its shoulder. The beast bellowed in pain and began to thrash about. Fang holding on tight as he was whipped about like a ragdoll attached to a bucking bronco. “Get a log from the fire!” Fang cried over the beast’s roars. Re’ana suddenly found her legs again and ran to the small fire Fang had been sitting at. She picked up one of the logs, the end still burning with a small flame, and ran back to where Fang was holding on desperately to the creature’s back as it grabbed at him with its grubby hands. She waved it back and forth in front of the creature.   
The beast gave out a fearful roar and waved his arms about to ward the flames away from it. Re'ana struck its arm by accident when combined with the creature's panicked movements. The fire that licked off the log spread quickly over the creature’s oil covered arm making Fang jump off of the creature’s back and charge at Re’ana, tackling her into the water. The fire spread across the creature’s flesh, completely engulfing the beast in flame as it roared in a panic.  
Re’ana fought to break free of the water that was so cold that it hurt. Fang continued to keep her below the surface until they felt the shock of an explosion ripple through the water and fire stretching out over the lake’s surface before it dissipated into nothing.  
Fang and Re’ana breached the water’s surface, gasping for air. The small cottage had been burned to the ground from the violent explosion that had left a crater at the edge of the lake and still crackling from the fires that covered it. “What in all things holy was that?” Re’ana asked.  
“A troll,” Fang replied as they dragged their shivering bodies from the water. “They’re incredibly hard to kill in normal combat. That oil they secrete is like a fast healing salve to them, but it’s extremely flammable. Just a spark can set it off. After that they’re a time bomb that will incinerate anything nearby.”  
“Aria!” Re’ana cried in alarm.  
“She’s fine. She ran off as soon as she smelled that brute. She’ll return once she knows it’s safe.” Fang dropped down next to the fire, which was ironically still burning, and rubbed his arms to get warm.  
“Well, n…now what am I s…supposed to wear?” Re’ana said through her chattering teeth, her voice shaking from the cold. “That d…dumb troll b…burned my dress.”  
“What you’re wearing now is fine, Princess. Besides that explosion burned up any clothes that might have been in the cottage.” Aria quietly came trotting back from the forest, sensing that the troll was no longer there. “There you go, Princess. Your mare has returned.” Re’ana ran to the chestnut mare, more relieved that she wouldn’t be alone with Fang than for Aria’s safety.  
For a long while neither of them spoke just sitting there in the warmth of the fire to ease their shivering limbs. “I guess I should thank you.”  
“Only doing my duty, Princess.” Fang stretched out on the ground close to the fire to keep warm.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Sleeping.”  
“You’re the guard! You’re supposed to stay away and protect me!”  
“The explosion from the troll would have driven any nearby dangers far away from here.”  
“Where am I supposed to sleep?”  
“There’s lots of ground. Pick a spot.”  
“I don’t think so. I am royalty. I will not lie on the ground like the common rabble. I demand you find me a suitable sleeping arrangement.”  
Fang turned his gaze toward Re’ana with a steady glare. “And just where do you propose I look? This forest goes on for miles and the open country is too dangerous to travel at night.”  
“Well I expect you to do something. I will not sleep on the ground.”  
Fang sighed as he stood up and inspected the destroyed cottage for anything that might satisfy Re’ana. Dragging the mostly charred mattresses back to the fire and stacked them up so that they might give enough comfort to satisfy the Princess. “There you go, your highness.” Fang returned to his place by the fire and covered his eyes with his arm.  
A soft snore signaled Fang’s descent into slumber. Re’ana lay down on the small stack of mattresses with an irritated sigh. Even the stack of mattresses was uncomfortable, but at least it wasn’t the ground. Sleep came in brief spats that lingered only for a moment before fluttering away.


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re'ana and Fang are now hiding in the wilderness and Re'ana has not stopped complaining yet. Fang goes to the wall to see if it is safe to return, telling Re'ana to stay put. When Re'ana doesn't listen to Fang's orders things go from bad to worse. When she is about to be punished for her naivity, she was saved by a massive black wolf with emerald eyes.

When morning finally dawned over the tree line, Re’ana only felt like she had slept for an hour. The bright sun and a light blanket of dew was a horrible reminder to her that she was still out in the wilderness with Fang. Rolling over to ask what he had made her for breakfast, she was rendered silent when she saw that Fang was no longer in the place where he slept.  
In fact, Fang wasn’t anywhere in the scorched clearing.  
“Good for nothing guard,” Re’ana grumbled. She stood up rubbing her sore back that felt like it was permenantly cricked. “Guard!” Re’ana cupped her hands around her mouth as she screamed for Fang at the top of her lungs. She ground her teeth in frustration as her cheeks turned red in her fuming. Aria trotted up behind her, giving her a start. Calming her fluttering heart she quickly noticed the note pinned to the sack lain across Aria’s back:

I’m searching to see if it’s safe to return to the wall. I have friends watching over you while I’m gone. Do NOT leave the clearing. If you get hungry there is food in the sack. I will return by nightfall.  
Fang

“Huh,” Re’ana said in surprise. “The barbarian can write too.”  
Re’ana opened the bag at the behest of her grumbling stomach. Pulling out the loaf of bread inside and the apple, she began to mumble to herself about how she shouldn’t be expected to make her own food and wished Leena was there at her every beck and call. She sat down in the shade of the trees and folded her arms across her chest. Even though she detested Fang, she hated being alone even more. “I know Fang sent you to watch over me.” Re’ana cried to the hidden vigils. “You can come out. I’m sure that you’re a lot better than that appalling Fang.” She waited a moment watching the forest in case anyone came to join her. After several minutes she screamed, “Fine! I’ll just sit here in silence!” She leaned herself against a tree in a dejected manner.  
She began to daydream about a brave and gallant knight suddenly riding into the clearing and whisking her away to a castle. Where the servants treated her like the princess she was. Soft beds to sleep in and hot meals brought to her at her behest. Her day dream was a wonderful reprieve from the harsh reality; but, even this, would not last. Her day dream suddenly conjured up Fang as her guard, demanding that she sleep on the cold stone of the lowest dungeon and go without food. “Stupid guard!” she screamed. “Now he even invades my fantasies!? He could have at least left me with a book to read while I waited for him to return!” She picked up a nearby rock and flung it into the water, causing a small splash.  
The day dragged on and there was still no sign of Fang. Re’ana bit into the apple to appease her demanding stomach. In her boredom, she began rummaging through the debris of the cottage and gave out a joyful shriek when she saw the cover of a book beneath the beam that once held up the roof. She didn’t even care that her underdress was being smudged with soot and charcoal. She reached desperately for the book that her fingers just barely brushed. She reached for the small piece of something familiar like words on the page. Pulling it little by little, she managed to retrieve the treasure from its burned prison. She hurried back to her tree and slowly opened the slightly charred cover. Reading the title she was less than enthused. “Legends and Lore,” she sighed. “I guess it’s better than nothing.” She settled into the small crevasse of the tree and began to read about fair maidens outsmarting ugly ogres and witches pretending to be queens. The most curious story came in the form of a short poem right in the middle of the book:

Moon child, moon child, take care in where you rest your head,  
Lest the creatures of the shadows fill you full of dread.

Moon child, moon child, take care in whom you trust,  
A caring heart that is misplaced can lead you to the dust.

Moon child, moon child, take care in where you go,  
For the places that the road takes you, may consume your soul.

Moon child, moon child, be fearful of the phantoms,  
For when the sun and moon are one, the end of days has come.

Moon child, moon child, don’t let your spirit break,  
Your life will be saved when the guardian awakes.

“That’s an odd poem,” Re’ana commented to herself. “It doesn’t even make sense.” She sighed as she closed the book and stared up at the sky. The sparse clouds streaked across the light blue sky as they lethargically made their way from one side of the clearing to the other. She wondered about her parents and if they were safe. If they were worrying about her like she was worrying about them. She closed her eyes once more as the gentle breeze swept through the clearing. Its soft caress calmed her fearful thoughts.  
When the sun reached its peak in the sky, Re’ana had finished reading the last page of her book. She released an annoyed sigh as she rested her chin in her hand. “Where is that guard?” she asked herself. Her gaze fell onto Aria, who was currently grazing on the grass of the clearing. An idea began to corm in her mind. “I shouldn’t have to live like a commoner. I’m royalty and I deserve to be treated as such.” She promptly stood up and walked to Aria. Climbing up onto the equine’s back, Re’ana quietly gave a gentle nudge to Aria’s flanks with her heels making her start forward. Re’ana didn’t know which direction she was going, blaming that on Fang as well; but, she trusted that Aria knew where to go. The idea of returning to her castle dressed in only her undergown didn’t thrill Re’ana. “I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” she sighed, looking down at her dirt and soot covered garment.  
As an hour rolled by, Re’ana became increasingly irritable. “Do you even know where you’re going?” she asked Aria in an irritated tone. “This doesn’t even look like the way we came.” Re’ana couldn’t tell one way or another if it was the right direction; but, it seemed that she just needed something to complain about to break the peace and quiet of the forest. She huffed, as if that would affect Aria’s opinion or suddenly make the horse speak. Re’ana grumbled and mentally berated herself for actually wanting Fang’s company.  
Aria suddenly stopped her steady pace and her ears began to flick about with a twist. Re’ana stared at Aria confused before she also started to hear it too – a quiet drone of voices that could just barely be heard through the trees. A smile spread over face as she quickly spurred Aria into a gallop, heading in the direction of the voices. Finally! People! Someone other than that barbaric and uncouth Fang. People who will treat me like the lady of royalty I am!  
Aria broke through the foliage and out into the prairie lands. Re’ana slowed Aria to a gentle canter when she spied a village just a short distance away. A part of her was disappointed that she had not found her way to the wall, but the people here would tell her where to go once she told them who she was. I am royalty after all, she thought.  
As she started down the dirt road that had been trampled out and ran through the middle of the village, Re’ana was greeted with a series of questioning stare too. Children stopped between the stone wall and thatch roof buildings that lined either side of the road to point and talk about the ‘lady from the woods.’ A few men that were feeding their horses elected to ignore the new-comer in the village.  
She stopped in what appeared to be a small market and slid from Aria’s back, giving a warm smile to a man selling loaves of freshly baked bread. She could feel her mouth salivating from the wonderful aroma of the loaves that came right out of the oven. She snatched one of the loaves off the table and was about to take a bite out of it when the baker grabbed her wrist roughly. “What do you think you’re doing?!” he bellowed, his eyes a flame with anger.  
“Get your hands off me!” Re’ana demanded, pulling her arm away. “A mongrel like you should be grateful that a royal lady, such as myself, is eating your wares.”  
“Royalty or not you still have to pay for it!” the baker said reaching for the bread.  
“Get back commoner or I will have you imprisoned for your actions!” She quickly took a bite out of the bread and began walking away.  
“We don’t take kindly to thieves; especially, ones that steal from right in front of us.”  
“I am Princess Re’ana! I am royalty! Call your town guard! He will tell you!”  
“We don’t have a town guard, girl. We deal with thieves on our own,” the baker said grabbing her again and roughly pushing her against the table. He pulled her arm out straight, letting the loaf of bread drop on the ground.  
“Let me go! How dare you treat your princess in this…” Her words disappeared when she saw him pull out a very sharp looking dagger and he held it up over her wrist. “Wha…What are you doing?! Stop!”  
“Thieves lose their hands,” the baker growled.  
“No...no stop! I’m your princess! I demand that you stop!” She cried out in panic as she watched him slowly raise the knife above his head.  
Re’ana released a terrified scream when she saw the knife plummeting down to cut off her right hand.  
She turned her head, unable to watch the loss of her dominant hand. At any moment she would feel that knife cut into her flesh. No longer able to feel her fingertips against the pages of books or run her fingers through her hair.  
All at once, the baker was knocked away and the table that Re’ana was laying against flipped over, sending the remaining steaming loaves flying through the air and tumbling across the ground. A woman gave out a shriek and the small crowd that had gathered to watch the dismemberment suddenly backed away. Rolling over to her backside and leaning against her hands, her eyes widened when her gaze fell on a huge black wolf that stood over the baker. It was nearly the size of a large man and covered in a thick black pelt that looked like it would shield the wolf from a storm of arrows. Its snout was pulled back in a vicious snarl that revealed its yellow tinted teeth as a growl rumbled from deep within its chest. One of its massive paws currently pinned the baker’s arm to prevent him from using the knife in his hand.  
The men in the crowd, armed with pitchforks, hoes, and axes, began to slowly close in on the wolf. A few of them mentioned how much they could get for a pelt like the wolf’s. The animal snapped at the closing ring of men, causing the line to step back for a moment. The wolf slowly backed up until he was next to Re’ana and turned his bright green eyes to her. She let out an audible gulp as she stared into the animal’s eyes. The fear that took hold of her had her trembling in place. Those green eyes seemed to see right down into her soul. He suddenly nudged her roughly with his snout, as if telling her to stand up. She followed the silent command of the wolf and started being pushed toward Aria.  
Re’ana was shocked at how intelligent the wolf seemed. Her mind wandered to the stories she had heard about the dire wolves of the old world that couldn’t be caught. It would look over its shoulder every few seconds to keep an eye on the villagers and then turn back to give her an insistent nudge. “Don’t be so pushy,” Re’ana hissed. The wolf replied with a snarl and a growl that rumbled deep in his chest, which quickly quieted Re’ana’s complaints.  
Pulling herself onto Aria’s back, Re’ana took the reins and tried to spur Aria to run as far away from the wolf and village as possible. Aria began a slow walk back to the forest with the wolf leading them. Re’ana became increasingly frustrated that Aria was ignoring her comments and directions. She sighed and gave up trying to make Aria leave the wolf. She looked over her shoulder to the quickly disappearing village that was hidden behind the curtain of tree trunks and leaves.  
A deep growl rumbled overhead causing all three to look up at the dark clouds that were sweeping across the sky. The wolf and Aria started off into a quickened pace that lead them deeper into the forest. Re’ana’s eyes were locked on the wolf that currently led them. She would occasionally pull the reins to try to get Aria to turn away from the wolf. Aria refused to listen to the pulling of the reins and continued in line with the wolf.  
Re’ana crossed her arms and let out an irritated huff. “I hope you know what you’re doing. I knew I should have chosen that other horse,” Re’ana stated. When she felt the first drops of rain fall on her scalp she let out a grumbling groan. “I’m gonna get soaked because you won’t listen to me. Where is that guard?” The wolf stopped suddenly and turned to the horse and girl. Aria leaned her head down as if the wolf and horse were having a secret conversation. Without a sound the wolf bounded off into the woods, leaving Aria and Re’ana. “Where is he going?!” Re’ana muttered as Aria continued in the direction she had been walking.  
The sun was starting to set, though that was difficult to see with the heavy rain clouds that blanketed the sky. Since the wolf left, Re’ana hadn’t stopped complaining. How it was starting to rain and Fang was still missing. Aria had given out several snorts as if to display her annoyance at the ceaseless stream of words. The gentle glow of a fire caught Re’ana’s attention. A small fire burned defiantly in the mouth of a gloomy cave. As the rain began to come down harder, pelting the horse and princess with droplets of water, Aria stopped outside ominous opening in the stone. “You must be joking,” Re’ana remarked. “What kind of princess sleeps in a dark cave? We are heading back to the clearing so that guard can build me a proper shelter.” She gave Aria’s flanks a nudge with her heels and the equine remained still. Re’ana began to drive her bare heels into Aria’s sides harder and harder as her frustration grew. She gave out a frustrated scream and dropped down to the dampening earth. She stormed into the cover of the cave and sat by the fire, brooding on her lack of control of the situation.  
The heavens released their bounty of life giving rain onto the land. Lightning cracked across the sky and thunder boomed through the air. Despite the indignity of it, Re’ana was glad to be out of the rain. She pulled the book she had found from the thin waist band of her under-gown that held the middle of her clothing to her waist, and ran her fingers over the slightly singed cover. She didn’t hear the voices approaching over the rain until it was too late. “Well, well, well. Looky here, boys,” a gruff man said, making Re’ana jump. The man stood at the cave mouth, dressed in a tattered tunic and pants. A grin was spread over his unshaved features. The men behind him, still standing in the rain, quieted down when they saw her. “We go out for a few hours and a nice, young woman appears in our camp dressed in only her under garments. Must be our lucky day.”  
“Hello, gentlemen,” Re’ana said sitting up a little straighter, as she was taught to do all her life in the presence of other people. “I am Princess Re’ana, and I will be resting here for the night. Thank you for you hospitality.”  
“Princess, huh?” the man said stepping into the cave. “Well, ‘princess’, where is your escort?”  
“The loathsome cur ran off sometime this morning.”  
“Really? Well, maybe we can keep you company tonight. Or perhaps you can keep us company in exchange for your accommodations.”  
Re’ana quickly caught on to the man’s suggestion and the way he gaze over her body in hunger. “I am not some harlot for you to take pleasure in. I am a princess. I should have you whipped for speaking to me in such a way.”  
“Oh, you’re scary when you’re mad,” the man mocked. “You obviously don’t understand how the world really works. Inside your wall, you have everyone wait on you hand and foot. Out here, you will be repaying that service.” He lunged at her, grabbing her roughly by the arm. Re’ana screamed and started beating the book against his arm. “Looks like we got some fire in this one, boys! Let’s show her a good time!” he flung her toward the small group of men that were waiting anxiously outside in the pouring rain. Re’ana screamed and tried desperately to pull away from the grasping hands that were molesting and groping her body and tearing her clothes.  
All around her she heard the excited calls and jeering laughter. Re’ana’s mind flew into a panic, unable to tell one man’s voice from another. Her only thought was the horrors that she was about to experience at the hands of the bandits that currently entrapped her. Suddenly, a man’s agonized scream joined Re’ana’s. One of the men near the back of the group stumbled away holding the bloody stump where his arm used to be. Everyone stared in shock as the man fell and bled out onto the saturated earth. Another cry went up, followed by a third, and the group quickly realized they were under attack. They fumbled for their weapons as three more fell down missing an arm, leg, or their head. Re’ana was released, and she quickly crawled away from the carnage and hid beneath Aria.  
Spatters of blood mingled with the clear rain as the hidden assailant cut down one bandit after another. A flash of lightning illuminated the scene of confused and terrified bandits. Re’ana caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair intermingled with the bandits, and a part of her was relieved. The bandits would turn and slash wildly at the darkened figures, cutting down their own in a fear-induced frenzy. What started as a group of twenty men was reduced to four in a matter of moments as they unknowingly turned on one another.  
Fang appeared from the shadows of the forest and stared down the remaining four bandits that were trembling in fear, like he was some sort of demon summoned from the bowels of hell. His curved single-edged blade in hand still stained with blood from those that he had slain. A scream drew Fang attention to the cave where the leader held Re’ana and pressed a dagger to her throat. “Drop the sword!” the man demanded.  
“Guard! Execute this man for his threats and…” Re’ana commanded before a hand cut her off by squeezing her windpipe,.  
“Shut up!” the man yelled. “Drop the sword or I’ll spill her blood all over this place!”  
For a long moment no one moved. The bandits watched Fang to see what his next move was and Fang weighed his options. He slowly moved his sword to his left hand and held it out as he started to kneel down to set his weapon on the muddy ground. The sound of the heavy rain muffled the quiet rasp of metal as Fang slowly pulled his dagger from the small of his back. Setting the sword on the rain riddled ground, Fang began to slowly stand back up and Re’ana couldn’t believe he was giving up so easily. I knew he wasn’t a true guard, she thought. Fang rotated the dagger around so he held the blade in his calloused fingers. In a quick movement he flung the edge steel at the man’s head. The tempered metal embedded in the man’s forehead all the way to the narrow hilt. Re’ana looked to the man, whose arm went limp, and watched him drop to the earth and stare lifelessly at the cloud covered sky.  
Fang turned his gaze back to the four bandits standing in a huddled group. He gave a slight motion of his head as a signal for the bandits to leave. They looked among each other and quickly made a run for escape; not giving Fang time to change his mind. Fang continued to watch them even after they disappeared out of sight. Retrieving his sword from the ground, Fang walked to Re’ana and looked at the thin scratch on her throat. “You could have killed me,” Re’ana spat out.  
“You’re welcome, princess,” Fang said. He pulled the dagger from the man’s head and wiped it clean on the man’s tunic.  
“Where were you?!” Re’ana screamed. “Since you ran off I have nearly had my hand cut off, been molested by these wretched bandits, and I’m starving!”  
“If you had stayed at the cottage, like I told you, none of that would have happened,” Fang replied. “I went to scout a way to the wall. The T’vi have their minion’s watching all paths back to the wall. It would seem that they’re after you.” He walked into the cave and sat down by the fire, his soaked hair dripping droplets of water to the already drenched ground.  
“Some guard you are!” Re’ana screamed in her tirade. “You just left and I was in danger!”  
“And I came back!” Fang roared as he got to his feet. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Princess; but, you’re not in your castle anymore! There aren’t any servants at your beck and call! There aren’t comfy beds for you to lay our precious head on! This is the wild! Out here you either keep your eyes open or you end up dead! I am not here to wait on you hand and foot! I am not here to appease your every whim! I am here to keep you alive!”  
“How dare you talk to me in such a fashion! I am your princess! I am of royal blood!”  
“That means nothing out here! There are no royalty! There are no kings or peasants! And I am tired of your complaining and your ungratefulness! You think I’m such a bad guard?! Then go! See how well you do on your own out there! But I can promise you this; there are far worse things out there than me.” Fang sat by the fire and seethed in his anger.  
Re’ana turned to walk out into the forest, but stopped at the cave entrance. As angry as she was at Fang, she knew that she couldn’t survive out in that forest alone. She would never find her way back to the wall with the winding fashion that her wolf guide had taken. She had to rely on Fang to keep her safe until she returned to the castle. She spun around and sat down across from Fang, refusing to look at him. “When we get back to the castle, I promise I will see you punished for your disrespect. You’ll be flogged a hundred times for every insolent word. I’ll see you run off from the castle with your tail between your legs as our knights bear down on you like…”  
“Yeah, yeah. Threaten all you want,” Fang interrupted, throwing another log on the fire, “just don’t do it so loud. I need my beauty sleep, princess.” He stretched out on the ground and covered his eyes with his arm to block out the light of the fire.  
Re’ana wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared into the fire. She sighed at her misfortune of having to once again sleep on the uncomfortable ground without so much as a pillow. She stewed in her frustration of her current situation. She idly wondered if she was being picked on by whatever gods might be bored with humanity’s simple existence. Her eyes drifted toward the sleeping Fang, whose chest was slowly rising and falling in time with a gentle snore. She may have had a great deal of disdain for him and the way that he addressed her, but he had saved her life twice in as many days.  
She sighed as she thought about how long the two of them would be forced to live like barbarians in the wild. She didn’t know if she could handle this more than the night. Tomorrow she would demand that he take her back to the wall so that she would never have to see him again.  
Her gaze returned to the fire and it slowly hypnotized her with its flickering dance. The sound of the rain was relaxing and made her forget about the cave that she was sitting in. She had always enjoyed the sound of the rain. Her eyes slowly drooped lower and lower until they finally closed and she fell asleep, her head against her knees.

 

As morning broke on the dreary day, the rain had yet to let up. The thunderous noise of water droplets colliding with the leaves and branches of the trees continued to roar in Re'ana's ears. She groaned as she felt the cold hard stone jabbed unforgivably into her back making it ache in complaint of her sleeping arrangements. She had fallen to her side in her sleep sometime during the night. Her gaze fell on the empty space where Fang had been laying the night before. The fire had been reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes. "Insufferable guard didn't even bother putting a log on the fire to keep me warm," Re'ana muttered under her breath. "I swear I will make him pay for these undignified actions he had forced me to resort to."  
Re'ana set a log onto the ashes, hoping that they would be hot enough to magically set the log aflame and warm her freezing hands. She shivered slightly and swore that she could see her own breath in the damp cave air. She let out a frustrated sigh and turned her gaze out into the forest. It seemed so peaceful. The prattle of the rain on the saturated and leaf covered ground. The rush water of a stream that sat somewhere out of sight. When her eyes focused on the sturdy shape of the large, black wolf that had guided her to this very cave, her body became stiff. Is he here to finish me off? she thought to herself. Maybe he is looking for payment for saving me from that baker yesterday? What will happen when he realizes that I don't have anything to give him? The possibilities of what the wolf would do to her swam in her mind like a pestering rat searching for morsels to eat. Digging up one horrific thought after another.  
The longer that she sat there guessing at what the wolf was there to do to her, the longer that he sat there in the rain just staring at her. His bright emerald eyes seeming to gaze straight through the darkness of the cave directly into Re’ana’s frightened ones. The longer that they stared at one another, the calmer she became. If he wished to kill me, surely he would have done it by now, she thought. Maybe he is the friend that that guard was speaking of.  
Swallowing, she slowly stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave, her eyes never leaving the drenched form of the wild canine before her. "You must be freezing out there," Re'ana called out over the rain. "Come inside where you can get dry."  
The wolf didn't budge. It didn't even acknowledge that she had said anything to him.  
"Look if you want to freeze out there then fine; but, I think you and I both know that Fang sent you here to keep an eye on me. You might as well be warm while you do it." She gave him an irritated glare and waited for some form of acknowledgment that he had heard her.  
The rather large wolf’s ears perked up before it huffed and wandered toward the cave. He stopped just outside of cover, giving a few inquisitive sniffs before entering. His black coat was completely soaked and he gave a vigorous shake after he stepped in far enough. His paws gave no sound as he padded to the dwindling fire and plopped down to get warm and dry.  
A smile lightly touched Re’ana’s lips as her company arrived. Still wary of the wolf’s intent, she took a seat on the opposite side of the fire pit. She couldn’t help but stare at the wolf’s sparkling green eyes, so unusual for its kind. “Unusual,” she said without realizing. The wolf looked at her in almost the same instance as she said it. A small yelp passed her lips as she saw the sudden movement of the wolf’s head. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I was just thinking how unusual your eyes are for a wolf.” He looked away with a huff before grabbing one of the stacked logs in his maw and throwing it on the fire. “For that matter, how unusual you are in general. You aren’t like other wolves. It’s almost like you can understand what I’m saying.”  
The wolf turned his attention toward the cave entrance, as if saying that he was done talking with her. “At least you’re better company than that unintelligent guard.”  
The wolf gave out a quiet growl.  
“He might be your friend,” Re’ana snapped back, “but he is just a brutish, warmongering guard that does absolutely nothing, save for making my blood boil, in my opinion.”  
The wolf made no indication that it was even listening any more. His eyes were intently focused on the forest outside the cave. A motionless sentry that was ever vigilant of danger. Re’ana looked over his midnight black coat in wonder. As it dried, not a single blemish could be found. The fur was one solid color with not even a hint of change. She began to imagine how soft it must feel. She had the sudden urge to touch it, run her hands through the wolf’s magnificent coat. Are you crazy?! The logical side of her mind cried; however, those thoughts went unheeded. Her eyes drifted down to his tail that was lazily splayed out on the ground. How long had she been battling this thought in her mind? An hour? Two? However long it had been, his fur was dry now and had a slight fluff to its appearance; instead of its slicked down look it had while wet.  
Seemingly out of her control, her hand slowly started to journey from her lap to the tail just within reach. Her eyes would dart back and forth between her target - his tail - and the wolf’s eyes, which were still staring out the cave entrance. The closer her hand got, the louder the voice in her head told her to stop. A smile spread on her face as her fingertips were about to touch when she looked up and froze in place. The wolf’s careful glare now watched her from a single eye and a slight turn of his head. Re’ana remained perfectly still. A slight blush tainted her cheeks as she had been caught red handed. “I just...wanted to know how soft your fur was.” The wolf swept his tail away, pulling it close to his legs and out of her reach before returning to his watch. Re’ana sighed and pulled her hand back. Figures, she thought. I can’t make friends anywhere. She drew her knees to her chest and sighed.  
Re’ana, unknowingly, dozed off. When she awoke the rain had stopped and she could hear a few birds whistling in the forest. The wolf hadn’t moved and still had his tail pulled close to him. He sat completely still, almost like a statue, in his vigil. Re’ana’s stomach gave out a grumbling complaint, causing her to try to cover the sound with her arms. The wolf turned toward her, signaling that her attempts to hide the source of the noise had failed. She tried to pretend that the sound hadn’t come from her, as it was unladylike. But the wolf’s knowing gaze bore into her and she dropped her head in defeat. “I’m hungry,” she muttered.  
The wolf moved to his feet, stretching his back as he did so, and looked to her expectantly. He gave out a noise somewhere between a bark and a growl that instantly had Re’ana on her feet. He began walking out of the cave and then stopped, looking back at her. Catching on to the wordless command, Re’ana began following the wolf into the forest, the soft earth conforming to her foot as she took each step. The wolf would pause periodically and sniff the air before continuing on. He finally stopped at a large bush nestled between two strong oaks. The thin limbs dotted with blue and green berries.  
Re’ana rushed over to the fruit bearing plant, her mouth already salivating at the thought of food. She plucked several of the green berries. They reminded her of the grapes she would eat at the castle, and just as she was about to put a grape-like berry into her mouth the wolf swat the back of her hand with his massive paw. Re’ana turned to the wolf with fury in her eyes. “Are you wanting me to starve?! What’s your problem?!” she cried.  
The wolf calmly took a branch from the bush in his teeth and pulled it aside. Hidden within the leaves was a small field mouse lying on the ground. Its mouth and tail, once a cute shade of pink, were a dark purple color and a half-eaten green berry still clutched in its lifeless paws.  
Re’ana quickly understood that the wolf was saving her life. She looked at the handful of poisonous berries in her hand and flung them from her like she had been holding a snake. She swallowed reflexively and looked to the wolf. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “What about the blue ones? Are they poisonous too?” Her voice was almost pleading in her question. The wolf plucked a blue berry off of the bush and chewed it up to answer her. Re’ana smiled grabbed a handful of the edible berries. They looked a lot like raspberries tinted blue to her. But when she bit into it, somewhat hesitantly, it was as sweet as honey. She grabbed a quick handful and shoved them into her mouth to satisfy her nagging hunger. Grabbing her skirt halfway to the hem, she lifted it to create a make-shift basket and began filling it with the blue fruit. Her muddy feet and calves revealed in a manner that Re’ana would never do if she were in civilization.  
The wolf remained beside her, snatching berries off of the branches and scarfing them down. She felt that urge to run her fingers through his black fur again and slowly reached out to him again. He turned to her, making her freeze once more, and stepped out of her reach. Re’ana concentrated on collecting berries and when her skirt-basket was full, she waited for the wolf to lead her back to the cave. The wolf noted her waiting for him and started the trek back without stopping. She sat by the fire, putting a few logs on the fire to keep it from dying. The wolf stayed away from her, ensuring that she couldn’t try to pet him again.  
She jumped and let out a shriek as the sky lit up and thunder rolled over the forest, signaling another torrent of rain. She huddled close to the fire trying to ignore the rumbles and crashed outside. “I hate thunder storms,” she said softly, trying to break the quiet between thunder claps. “My dad gave me this blanket when I was really little. It was so soft and big that I could wrap myself up in it and feel so safe.” She winced when another flash of lightning illuminated the cave. “The blanket is small now, but I would pull it out when I was afraid. The soft feeling always made me feel better. I wish that I had it now.” Tears began welling up in her eyes as she had never felt so alone and helpless.  
Re’ana was startled when the wolf suddenly lay down next to her. Its eyes were still locked outside the cave, but one ear was now swiveled back to hear her. Re’ana wasn’t sure what to do. The wolf had spent most of the day avoiding her and now it was practically lying against her. Her hand hesitantly moved closer to the wolf. She paused just as her fingertips brushed the longest strands of fur. She looked to the wolf’s eyes again, making sure that he wasn’t glaring at her in warning again.  
The instant her hand sank into his thick pelt she felt the overwhelming sense of peace wash over her. She tangled her fingers into the locks of his fur. It was just as soft as she had imagined it would be. It reminded her of the blanket that she had spent so many night tucked into to hide from the nightmares and thunder. She looked at the wolf’s eyes; unsure if she should follow the compulsion she was feeling, but unable to stop herself. The wolf’s body tensed from surprise as he felt Re’ana nuzzle into his side. The soft fur on her cheek was like a piece of luxury she had been denied the past few days. The wolf’s coat smelled of fresh pine and cool mountain streams. Despite trying to fight it, Re’ana fell asleep, exhausted from her restless nights.  
The wolf looked over his shoulder to Re’ana’s sleeping face as she reflexively gripped at his black fur, afraid it would be snatched away. With a quiet huff, almost like a chuckle, the wolf lowered his head to his paws and closed his eyes to rest, while he could.

 

The wolf awoke with a start as a clap of thunder boomed echoed through the cave. He let out a great yawn, giving a small whine at the end. Re’ana was still sound asleep nuzzling into his side and hadn’t stirred from where she slept. The rain had stopped, but the lighting still clashed giving a periodic flash of light. Something had woken him up; but, he didn’t know what.  
A pain shot through his left leg and his eyes widened in shock. He wriggled out from beneath Re’ana, leaving a few strands of fur between her clenched fingers. The wolf hobbled away, his leg seemingly asleep.  
Re’ana awoke from the wolf’s sudden departure. She watched him limping away at a hurried pace. “Where are you going?” she called out through the howling wind. She let out a shriek as a flash of lightning and clap of thunder cut off what she was going to say next. “Don’t leave me alone!” she cried in desperation and scrambled after him, barely managing to keep up.  
The wolf desperately tried to get away from Re’ana. The faintly glimmering light of the sun, already barely visible through the dreary cloud cover, was quickly disappearing into the shadows of night. His hobbling form was slowed as he drove deeper into the forest and Re’ana was slowly beginning to gain ground on him. The wolf let out a pained yelp as his right hind leg locked out straight, forcing his body to collapse. He gave out a whimpering whine until the joint in his hip gave a painful crack. His fore legs still pulled fervently at the earth beneath him in a desperate attempt to escape.  
Re’ana witnessed the wolf’s collapse to the earth and heard his pain-filled cries. She wanted to help; but, she stood there in horror as she watched the wolf’s body change in front of her. His thin legs thickened and the toes on his fore-paws lengthened, creating new joints in a series of cracks. His spine arched as his tail slowly began to retreat. The once beautiful black coat peeled away like strips of cloth melting off of his skin. Digging his newly formed fingers into the earth, the wolf flung his head back to the cloud covered sky. His shortening snout releasing a pain-filled howl that slowly morphed into a man’s screams of agony. As the changes slowed to a stop, the man laid there on the wet ground naked. Surrounded by the remnants of what had been his skin. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the man slowly pushed himself to a kneeling position and let the cool night air sooth his burning skin.  
“You?!” Re’ana cried in disgruntled awe as she recognized the platinum blonde hair on his head. “It was you the whole time?!” Her voice began to rise in pitch as she screamed. Vexed at the fact the wolf that had appeared to be her friend was the guard she completely despised.  
“You could at least pretend that you’re happy to see me,” Fang replied as he stood up.  
“How could I be happy knowing that you had been that wolf the whole time?! You lied to me!”  
“I never lied to you. Just because I don’t tell you something doesn’t mean I am a liar.” Before Re’ana could answer his retort, he cut her off. “Princess, I would be happy to have this conversation with you; but, if you haven’t noticed, I’m naked. So, unless you want to watch me dress, I suggest you head back to the cave and wait for me.”  
Re’ana, in her anger, had completely forgotten the fact that Fang was now completely nude. A burning blush filled her cheeks and she turned around to march toward the cave. “I expect an explanation when you return,” she growled. She stomped off toward the cave and tried to get what she had just seen out of her head.  
Fang chuckled as he watched her storm off. Heading deeper into the forest, Fang paused by a fallen tree that some creature had hollowed out for shelter. The creature now gone, it had been the perfect place for Fang to hide his clothes and sword. “Almost made it two years without letting anyone see,” he sighed pulling on his fingerless gloves. He looked up to the veiled sky, finding the faintest glimmer of the moon above. “I guess it was bound to happen, given the circumstances.”


End file.
